This invention relates generally to a bag closing apparatus of the type which applies closure tags around the compressed inlet end of the bag. Bag closure tags of plastic are usually detatched, like stamps, tickets, or the like from a roll suspended for rotation about a horizontal axis, by tearing the tags from the roll. This is clumsy and inconvenient and requires separate actions of separating a tag from the roll of tags and then applying the tag to the end of the bag.
What is needed is a bag closing apparatus using closure tags which minimizes the amount of separate handling of bags and closures required to effect application of the closure tag to the bag.